Voldemort's Remorse
by sapphireash
Summary: Voldemort takes the potion that he's seen in Potters head. Things come into light, and life changes for everyone. Sequel to The First and Last Prank Harry Plays. I hope you guys like it!


Voldemort sighed irritably as he turned to his followers. His most loyal, Severus Snape, was also his potions master. Maybe he should use him to the potion that Potter kept thinking about.

"Ssseverusss, a word." The man stood to follow.

"My Lord?"

"I want the potion that Dumbledore is keeping Potter on."

* * *

Voldemort frowned as he looked around. He stood on the clouds, roads with cloud-powered vehicles and houses on the clouds (out of them) and walk on them so they don't fall through to the earth below. Looking closer, there were children and what looked like stuffed bears.

"Welcome to Care-A-Lot!" A hot pink bear with a three-layered pink, yellow, and dark pink heart on it's stomach said, smiling at him. "I'm Wonderheart Bear! Who are you? Are you a friend of Shreeky?" All the other bears and the kids were looking at him. "You look like you need a friend! What is your name?"

Voldemort stumbled back, sweating for the first time in years. The bears started to ask him if he was okay, while the children seemed hesitant. Then Potter appeared, dancing around with a pink bear with a rainbow on it's stomach.

"Potter! What isss the meaning of thisss?" He hissed at the teen.

"Its Care-A-Lot! Where children come to learn the powers of love, caring, and giving. So long as someone believe, they exist. Do you need a hug?"

The man sat up with a gasp. Was that a vision of what will happen when he dies? No that's impossible, he cannot die!

* * *

For months, a whole year almost!, the nightmares continued. All with the dratted boy and the Care-A-Lot place! He was wishing he had hair, just to pull it out! Voldemort finally stormed Hogwarts to kill the teen, who was eating his breakfast along with the whole school. Kids screamed, adult pulled wands, and Umbridge fainted.

"Potter, what the Hell was that potion?" The man, if you could call him that, screamed, sending crucio after crucio to the teen. Harry was unable to dodge, in fear the others would get hit. The teachers were held back by Death Eaters.

"That..." Harry panted, "was...supposed...to...teach...you..regret..." He ground out, standing with his wand drawn. "Don't you get it, Tom? Love is the most powerful emotion one can experience! Why won't you give it a chance?"

"Love gets you killed! Love doesn't save you! Love ruins you!"

"You're wrong! So you grew up an orphan! Because of you, I did too! Grow up! Even most of your followers fell in love! You're human, no matter how you look! You need to show compassion! You could have been great! You could have saved those like you, raised them as your own, start your own orphanage! You could have had us all saved. I know you're smart. You've seen what incest causes in the muggle world, it's also creating squibs in ours! We need new blood to live!"

"Says muggles."

"Says a fellow human! Yes we are wizards, but we are also human. Why? Why didn't you use your name for good? Why are you ending lines, instead of trying to make them stronger? Hermione is the product of two squib lines connecting, so was my mother. All humans once had magic. My mother, was your cousin! Morfin Gaunt was her grandfather on her mother's side. We're family! You killed your cousin!"

"LIES!" However, the man started to doubt his knowledge.

"$Is it a lie, Tom Riddle? Cousin of mine?$ Harry hissed, glaring. Tears had already came and passed as he stared at the being before him. $Show remorse! Leave, get your old body back, and start over!$ The man shook his head and stumbled away, his followers protecting him as he disappeared.

_Over the last few years of Harry Potter's schooling, Voldemort changed back to Tom Riddle, reuniting what he could of his soul pieces, and taking in his cousin's son. _

_Slowly, just as the Grinch of Whoville, his small blacken heart grew into something it should have been a long time ago. _

**THE END**


End file.
